The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Motor vehicle transmission shifting systems are known which allow a motor vehicle transmission cable attachment device to be mounted from a side sliding position onto a pin connected to a shift arm. The side mounting capability allows installation into tightly confined engine and transmission compartment spaces. Such designs require a lock to be engaged to signify to the installer that the cable attachment device is correctly installed. Known lock designs however, do not themselves prevent displacement of the lock before the correct installation of the cable attachment device is completed, therefore a lock-installed signal sent to the installer or the “snap” of the lock provided during manual installation can provide a false indication of a correct installation of the cable attachment device.
This field can therefore benefit from improved transmission shift system cable attachment device designs.